


A Chance Meeting

by StormyDaysAndSunnySkies



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Swallowing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaysAndSunnySkies/pseuds/StormyDaysAndSunnySkies
Summary: This was supposed to be a one shot but for some reason it keeps getting longer. There will be steamy bits. Obvs Final Fantasy is not mine. I do not have a beta so there are some spelling and grammatical errors, I'm sure.I am expecting to only have 2 or 3 chapters. We'll see how it goes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You were forced from your home when Insomnia was invaded. Circumstance and chance lead you to become a hunter. You meet some interesting people by chance, then some things and some stuff happen.

You arrived in Lestallum a bit later than expected. Traveling alone was always dangerous at night and the past few days had been no different. Marauding packs of daemons were particularly terrible when the sun went down. After being forced from your home in Insomnia when the imperial forces moved in and brought your city to its knees, you had turned to the only option you had available having no family left, and became a hunter. While this was a difficult enough career decision, it was made particularly worse since you flat refused to work with anyone else. This was a decision you had made shortly after joining the guild after your first and only attempt at a cooperative mission. It had been an easy enough one to be sure but the group you had teamed up with had been insufferable meat heads with barely enough brains to fill an egg cup. The experience had given you a scar on your right side as a reminder that you could never, ever, trust someone else to watch your back.   
As it were, you were extremely happy to see Lestallum on the horizon that evening. The meteor was eerily beautiful bathed in the half light of evening. You parked your motorbike in the nearby lot at the main entrance to the city. The smell of food invaded your nostrils from the nearby market causing your stomach to give an audible grumble. Ignoring it for the moment you walked to the nearby terrace that overlooked the meteor to take in the sight. Staring at the horizon you heard the crunch of tires behind you and heard the dull roar of a good exhaust. In another life, your old life, you had been a mechanics apprentice so the noise drew your attention and you turned to see beauty behind you.   
It was a Regalia, custom classic painted gloss black that had pulled into the lot and you eyed the car with open interest. To your disgust, a group of frat boy meat heads got out of it. Despite that you studied the smooth body lines and custom black 18-inch carbon fiber wheels. You waited until the guys had walked away from the vehicle and headed over to inspect the beauty closer. You couldn't help but let out a quiet whistle. V-10 with 645 horsepower, capable of going from zero to sixty in 3.4 seconds, truly it was a masterpiece.  
"Hey Noct, what is that girl doing over there at the Regalia?" Gladiolus asked with a furrowed brow. Noctis turned to see what Gladiolus was looking at. The click of a camera indicated that Prompto had seen her as well, taking a candid shot of her leaning down looking at the car. She had waist length hair of platinum burning orange in the evening light, and Noctis couldn't help but notice that the girl was stacked. She was wearing brown, well worn, knee high leather boots, dark green shorts, and a white tank covered by a black leather jacket. A gun belt hung low at her waist and a dagger was strapped at her left thigh. "Should we go introduce ourselves?" Ignis asked, It almost sounded sarcastic, though thanks to Ignis's accent he always sort of sounded like that. Noctis did not reply buy walked over, obviously heeding Ignis's suggestion. She was standing in front of the car now, looking down at the grill with her side swept bangs falling in her face. "HEYYYYY!" Prompto called to her causing her eyes to snap up and eye the group warily. She did not reply but turned to walk away. "Hey wait!" Prompto called to her jogging over to stop her from leaving. She stopped and stared at him with incredulity. "Can I help you?" she asked irritably. Prompto looked to Noctis to take the lead. "We saw you at our car." Noctis said, "just wondering what you were doing." She looked almost exasperated for a moment before replying, "What, a girl can't appreciate a fine body?" Noctis studied her for a moment. She seemed confused by their confrontation leading Noctis to believe that she had no ill intent.   
You were cornered it seemed. The bros had seen you looking at their car and now you were in for it. You supposed that it was probably pretty odd to have a stranger staring down your car, but surely they must be used to it. It wasn't every day you saw such a fine piece of mechanical magnificence. You smarted off at the raven haired one, who seemed to be the pack leader, about fine bodies and almost immediately regretted it at the look on his face. It was like he wasn't sure if you were being facious. "Look, I just like cars ok? It's not every day you see a car like that." "Want to see under the hood?" the blonde one asked, smiling. It was a radiant smile that made you somewhat reconsider your original assumption about these men. They did look a little bit more... Refined maybe...? Than your usual run of the mill douche bags. Still, you replied, "No. But thanks, I already know what you have under there." "Do you?" It was the first time you had heard the one in glasses speak. He sounded like he was mocking you, which had you bristling. "Yeah. I do. It's an 8.4 liter V-10 with factory horsepower of 645 and from the sound of that whistle when you pulled up, I would guess a twin turbo mod." your reply was snappy but it certainly seemed to have forced the bespectacled man to have a little more respect for you. "Well, I'll be off then." you said, and strolled purposefully away from them into the crowded market. You decided to splurge on a hotel for a night in the hotel. It had been a painfully long time since you had stayed somewhere with a shower.   
"Well that was interesting." Gladiolus said as the girl disappeared into the market. "An unusual girl." Ignis agreed. "We should have asked her what her name was." Prompto added, his usual grin fixed on his face. Noctis just shook his head bemused. Definitely an odd encounter, but no stranger than that crazy frog lady....  
You found a near by hotel at a reasonable price and checked in. The room was nice and had a homey feeling to it. You deposited your bag on the bed and went to take a shower. Feeling refreshed your stomach let out a very loud growl so you decided to go down to the little bar restaurant on the ground floor. You sat down and ordered. Just as your food arrived you heard familiar voices coming from the entrance. Goddamn it. It was them again. Of course it was them. They were just getting here so obviously they were going to be staying in a hotel and OF COURSE it happened to be this one. Cursing your luck you started eating. They were speaking with a young looking girl who, from what you gathered from your eavesdropping, was the really muscular one, (Gladiolus's?) sister. "It's good to see you, Noctis." the girl had said, address the raven haired one. Noctis? You thought. A lot of things clicked in your head at once. Immaculate car. Group of men who seemed to defer to him and go everywhere with him. Noctis. As in Noctis fucking Caelem. You had inadvertently run into the prince of insomnia and his kingsguard. Well shit. Someone sat down at the bar next to you. "Hey, it's you again." It was the cheery blonde from earlier. Your insides cringed. "Hey." you responded shortly. "Are you staying here too?" he asked, confirming your worst fears. "Yes." you replied shortly. "Wow, haha, what a small world." the blonde answer you. "The smallest." you said. Far from being put off by your short answers, they seemed only to make him more determined to make you want to talk to him. "I'm Prompto, that's Gladiolus, Ignis, and Noctis. It's nice to meet you...?" "Y/N" you said. "Well, maybe we'll see you again sometime." he said, smiling kindly at you. "yeah, maybe." you reply pushing your half finished plate away from you and heading back to your room double time.   
"Was that that girl again?" Gladiolus asked Prompto taking the seat you had just vacated. "Yep, her name is Y/N, she's staying here too if you can believe it." Prompto replied happily.   
collapsed in your bed in your room exhausted. After a few moments a tremor shook the building. From what you gathered from the hotel staff, this was completely normal and seemed to originate from the crater where the meteor fell. You had some curiosity about it and decided that you wanted to go see it for yourself but first things first. When you woke up that morning you spoke to the bar keeper about hunts available in the area. You received instructions and headed out to find your quarry. You returned victorious a couple days later and checked back into the same hotel. It seemed the foursome had checked out earlier and you hadn't seen their car in the park. Relaxing for the first time in a few days you decided that you definitely were going to see that crater up close. The next morning you checked out after breakfast and hopped on your bike. It was hot bit the wind was pleasant as you rode toward your destination. You stopped for the night at a rundown campsite and got back on the road in the morning. It was almost noon when you made it to the end of the road and found your way forward blocked by high steel gates. No way was that keeping you out. You doubled back about an eighth of a mile and stashed your bike off the road in the forest. You took a small bag with some necessities and headed back on foot. As you expected the road entrance was well guarded but the wooded areas were not. when you got the the fence, which still was quite high, you too a length of rope from you bag and tossed it over. It took 3 tries before the grappling hook wedged somewhere sturdy enough for you to be able to climb over. You rolled the rope up and draped it over your shoulder. The tremors were coming more often here and you wondered if it was because you were nearer to the source. You heard the telltale whine of an airborne engine and looked up. You saw three empire troop ships hovering around. What were they doing here? You walked toward the edge of the crater and what you saw made you gasp in surprise. It was an Archeon. And it was holding the meteor up. You had thought this was just a fairy tale. It's monstrous face was directed down below it. You thought you could hear shouting. There were broken and shattered stones everywhere as if the giant had been crushing great chunks of stone. You saw one of the Empire ships drop low and soldiers jump out. This was bad. You carefully climbed down into the heat of the crater to see what was going on. It was that foursome again. You watched in awe as they worked effortlessly as a team taking down soldiers, racing toward Titan. What happened next was unbelievable. Nocits, was fighting him. Actually holding his own against an Archeon. Respect flared up in your chest as you watched him battle with Titan. Titan swung his fist down and you felt your heart break, surely he was crushed beneath it's fist but no. Your heart soared when in a show of awesome strength, Noctis had stopped it's gargantuan fist on his blade, parried it off, and launched a fearsome counter attack. The others seemed to be moving into position and as soon as Noctis had moved out of the way, they hit Titan with blizara. Noctis hit Titan with a final powerful swing and destroyed it's arm. Then something bizarre happened. Everything was bathed in blind golden light and before you were forced to close your eyes you saw Noctis, he seemed to be talking to the beast. A sudden blast wrenched your eyes back open. Titan had vanished and with him, the last of the craters stability. Rock began crumbling around you. You watched the four in horror at the realization that they had no way out. In your panic you were climbing downward searching for decent footing to try to help. An empire ship came out of nowhere and was hovering above them. They seemed to have a quick conversation before deciding to get aboard. The ground was extremely unstable and flames were shooting from cracks in the crater. You watched as 3 of the 4 made it on board the ship before the ship was struck by falling rock and took off. You heard a tortured, "NO!" and barely caught Noctis 's face screwed up in pain and streaming tears as they left one of his companions behind. Panic fluttered in your chest. What a horrible way to die. You climbed downward as far as you could go. You could see him panicked, searching for a way out. You whistled loudly and drew his attention. It was Prompto. Pulling your rope and hook off your shoulders you swung the hook in a wide arch, across the fissure below you that was growing wider by the second. You tensioned the rope on a nearby boulder, bracing your foot against it. Though you could no longer see over the edge, you felt the rope taughten and pulled with all your strength. After a tense minute Prompto emerged sweating and exhausted over the edge and the crater gave another violent tremor. You ran forward snatching up the rope and pulled him to his feet. "C'mon!" you yelled in desperate suplication, half dragging him behind you as you scrambled out of the crater. You ran for 20 more yards pulling him behind you before you collapsed, exhausted and chest heaving on the ground with him. You blindly reached in your bag, fingers finding what you were searching for. Pulling out your canteen of water you took large gulps out of it before nudging Prompto with it. He followed suit. After a minute of rest you said, "C'mon, we've got to get out of here, now." standing up you pulled him to his feet. "Hey, listen," Prompto began, "thank y.." you cut him off, "No time for that now, we've got to get the hell out of here." and set off in a jog back the way you came. It seemed like no time at all before you were scaling back over the fence with Prompto, and headed back into the woods. You slowed to a walk now that you had put some distance between you and that damned crater. Prompto stopped and you turned back to see why he stopped only to suddenly find yourself in a bone crushing, albeit sweaty, hug. "Thank you," he said, right at your ear, "you saved my life." you stood there in awkward silence not knowing what to say. To reply, "I know," seemed a bit callous though that was the first thing that came to mind. Instead you opted to Pat him on the back somewhat awkwardly. After a few moments he released you. "Ok, where are we going?" he asked you. "I've parked about an eighth of a mile this way. We can get back to my bike and take it back to town." you reply. "Lead the way." he said, his trademark smile back on his face. You couldn't help but smile back a little. Picking your way through the woods was relatively uneventful besides a band of monsters that the two of you easily dispatched. You marveled inwardly at his precise, well practiced movements. He was clearly no amateur. He was fluid and deliberate with everything he did and it was kind of beautiful to watch. You let out a sigh of relief when you reached your bike, depositing your small bag into one of the saddle bags. Mounting your bike you waited as he climbed on behind you. Twisting your platinum locks into a bun you handed him your helmet. "Sorry, I only have the one, I don't usually have passengers. He tried to hand it back to you insisting he didn't need it in a fit of gallantry. To settle the argument you said, "Either you put this helmet on or I'm leaving you here and you can walk." He shot you a mutinous look before grudgingly putting it on. "There, happy?" he grumbled as you kicked your bike to life. "Ecstatic." you replied putting your sunglasses on to keep the wind out of your eyes. Soon you were roaring back down the highway, Prompto ' s arms gripped around your waist pressing his body to yours, almost too close. You wondered if he had ever been on a motorcycle before. The sun was setting at you pulled up to the place where you had camped the night before. You parked your bike with practiced ease and waited for him to get off. After he dismounted, you rummaged around in your bags, pulling out a small tent. "How can I help?" Prompto asked. He had removed the helmet and his hair was quite disheveled. You wondered if it was soft. "See if you can get a fire started." you answered as you got to work assembling the tent. Before long night had fallen and your small camp was set up. You started started cooking dinner. He watched you with interest as you packed rice and meat into peppers. "That smells great!" he said enthusiastically. "Thanks, but unfortunately I don't. There is a stream over there, I'm going to take a quick bath. Keep an eye on the food will you?" you replied. His eyes followed you and there was a crease in his brow as you walked out of the camp toward the stream you had found the night before. In the moonlight you stripped off your clothes and stepped into the water. It was cold at first and you stood there shivering for a moment before jumping in, fully submerging yourself. You grabbed your soap and started scrubbing the dirt and fear sweat from your body.   
Prompto sat staring at the fire, his anxiety writhing in his stomach after you had left alone. He couldn't just leave you alone out there could he? What if something happened? He felt guilty, taking the food off the fire and quietly following the path you had taken. He heard a splash and knew you were close. Moving quietly through the woods he got close enough to see you. Your back was to him and you were waist deep in water washing your hair. He studied your body somewhat guiltily marveling at how your skin shined with an ethereal glow in the moon light. He tore his eyes away, blush creeping over his freckled cheeks. He felt like a peeping tom but if something happened to you he would never forgive himself. His eyes drifted back to you, following the curves of your body, then the swell of you breast as you turned slightly. He looked upward now feeling dirty. You dove back down under the water rinsing your hair out and emerged gasping for breath. Movement caught your peripheral vision. "I know you're there." you called to him, slightly annoyed. Prompto 's face went scarlet with embarrassment and he stammered, " I.. Look, I'm not some kind of creep, ok? I just thought.. Y'know, what if you got attacked or something out here by yourself. It's not like I wanted to see... Not that I wouldn't want to.. The point is..." You were amused now at his embarrassment and you turned in his direction. He was staring determinedly skyward, blush creeping down his neck now. "You're here now. It's not like you haven seen my body, so if you don't mind my being so forward, get over here. You stink." you said, not unkindly. You could have fried an egg on his face. He seemed to deliberate for a moment before he plucked up the courage to walk toward the stream. "come on, get your clothes off or we'll be here all night." you said impatiently, arms crossed. "Turn around." he said, embarrassed. "You do know how ridiculous that sounds right now don't you?" you reply. "No! I didn't.. I mean... What I'm trying to say is.. I didn't watch you.. Undress." he stammered. He looked so pitiful you relented and turned around. "there, happy?" you received no reply but you could hear him taking his clothes off, then the gentle splash as he stepped into the stream, "Jeez, it's like ice," he said. "What did you expect, just get in, you'll get used to it. You heard the sound of water sloshing and glanced over your shoulder. He was waist deep in the water now, holding his arms rigidly at his sides, a pained expression on his face. You went back to lathering soap on your skin before handing it to him. His eyes raked down your chest then back up and he stared upward, his blush returning. "Come on Prompto, they're just breasts. Calm it down." you say to him. You were comfortable with your body and unashamed. "ok... Sorry." he mumbled before taking the soap from you and lathering himself in it. "At the risk of pushing you past the length of your tether, Prompto, will you do my back? I'll do yours if you want."you said. He nervously nodded as you pulled your hair over your right shoulder. His hands were warm on your skin as he quickly worked scrubbed you back. "There, finished." he said breathing a sigh of relief. "Ok, your turn," you said and you started scrubbing his back. There were a few small bruises on his milk white skin and his freckles extended down to his shoulders. His back was well muscled and you eyed him appreciatively. "There, done." you said before climbing out of the water, quickly grabbing your towel while he finished rinsing himself off. You pulled a new shirt and shorts on as he was getting out. He had his back to you, shivering, water beading down his back. You handed him your towel. "T..t..th.thanks." he stammered through the cold. "No problem." you replied. He dressed quickly and the two of you walked back to camp together. Upon your return you saw that he had the foresight to take the food off the fire. You put it back on and in a short while it was done. The two of you ate in silence. "So, what are you going to do?" you asked. "Your friends flew off in that airship, do you know where they went?" "No...." he answered looking a little downtrodden. "They're probably really worried about you." you say, reading his face. "They didn't leave you on purpose you know. I saw Noctis when they were taking off. He was a wreck." Prompto was silent, gazing into the campfire with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Tell you what, why don't we just head to the nearest town that isn't Lestallum? It seems unlikely that they would go back there and they didn't seem like they were being abducted or anything so maybe they'll just get dropped off somewhere. Maybe we'll get lucky and find them. Prompto seemed cheered by the thought. "You're right. Definitely. We'll find them." "C'mon, I want to get an early start in the morning so let's get some sleep." You say, gently brushing your fingers through his damp hair. It was soft. That question was answered at least. " by the way, I only have one bed roll so we'll have to share." you say. Prompto became flustered again, that blush spreading over his cheeks again. "No, I... Uhm... I can just.. Y'know, sleep out here or whatever..." "Don't be stupid, get in the damned tent Prompto." you ordered. He sheepishly followed.  
You laid on your side, your back to his front and snuggled down into your bed roll. Prompto was rigid as a board. You could feel tension radiating off of him. His arm was awkwardly held at his side like he was trying to avoid touching you. You let out an exasperated sigh before grabbing his arm and pulling it around you and nestling yourself closer into his body. After a few more awkward minutes you felt him start to relax. Finally. You closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning dawned all too soon. You lay still when you awoke thinking about how you never really got quite enough sleep. Pale light was filtering through the tent. Prompto pulled you closer in his sleep, his head nestled in the crook of your shoulder. His arm was thrown over your side with his hand lightly resting on your chest. You had never really been much of an early riser and today was no exception. You groaned at the thought of leaving the warmth of your bed roll. Prompto stirred in his sleep his arm tightening around you before cracking an eye open. Everything was relaxed and quiet for about 3 seconds before he was coherent enough to realize where he was and exactly to where his hand had drifted. He jerked his arm back as if he had been burned, quickly putting about a foot between the two of you. If not for the draft he had let in when he did this you would have found his response incredibly amusing. You rolled over to face him. “Ready to get going then?” You asked. “Right, uhm, yes.” He replied nervously his hand behind his head tousling his hair.   
The two of you set about, packing up the camp and getting ready to move. You had decided to travel to the chocobo stables that you had seen in passing before you reached Lustallum. That seemed like the nearest populated area. When you told Prompto where you wanted to start the search he was actually really excited. “Do you think we have time to ride them?” He had asked excitedly. His eyes were shining with hope. “I don’t think so Promto, I think we should find your friends first. Then maybe we can go back.” He looked so crestfallen that you couldn’t help but feel guilty about shooting him down. The two of you mounted your motorcycle and headed in that direction. Prompto kept his arms wrapped around you for the ride, pulling you close to him. This was the same thing he had done before so you had grown accustomed to it. You rode through the day and luckily as it was getting on into evening you spotted a gas station on the horizon. This was a good thing too. You were running low on fuel and didn’t much fancy the idea of pushing your bike the rest of the way.   
You pulled up to the pump and dismounted with Prompto. “I’m so sore and hungry.” He moaned, rubbing his stomach. “I’ll fill up the bike if you want to stay here at that caravan over there for the night we can eat at the Crow’s nest.” You suggested. His face lit up at the mention of food from a restaurant. “Lets go, lets go, lets go, lets gooooo!” He urged, “Food first, fill the tank later. I’m literally wasting away.” You laughed and shook your head at his overexaggerating but followed him into the restaurant. The two of you sat down at a booth in the corner and were listening to a radio broadcast about how someone had slain the behemoth, Deadeye a few weeks prior. “I wonder who did that one.” You say, conversationally, “He was a really nasty one from what I heard. Prompto chuckled and replied, “I did.” “WHAT.” You exclaimed incredulously. Prompto’s smile was infuriatingly superior. “You’re full of shit no way you killed Deadeye.” You say. “Why the tone of surprise? You’re going to hurt my feelings.” Prompto made a face as if you had mortally wounded his pride. “Seriously?” You asked, still wondering if this was his idea of a joke. “Yeah, Seriously. I can prove it too.” He said. “No way. How?” You inquire. Prompto pulled out his camera and started flipping through tons of pictures before stopping on the one he was looking for. It was a picture of him holding the camera at arm’s length with the monstrous head of the behemoth visible behind him. You stared at the picture in shock. “You killed it by yourself?” You asked, feeling that you had underestimated him completely. “Well no, not by myself. Me, Gladiolus, Noctis and Ignis did it together.” He said, then added, “Though to be honest Ignis didn’t do much of anything besides stand back and let us get mauled. I never let him hear the end of that one either.” Prompto looked so happy, talking about his time spent with the rest of his group. This made you feel a little bit bad about yourself. You had judged their relationship as one of Prince, now King, and servants but from the way Prompto talked they were all genuinely friends. “What’s your relationship like with Noctis?” You ask, curiosity getting the better of you. “Why do you want to know about him? You aren’t one of his fan girls are you?” Prompto replied with an ominous look on his face. You laughed at his suggestion. “Definitely not. I just wondered, you know, with him being almost king and you traveling with him and all that….” You trail off not knowing how to word what you were trying to say. “Oh you mean with him kind of being in charge of us? It’s not really like that. He is our king and Gladiolus, Ignis, and I would die for him without a moment’s hesitation but that’s because he is our king but he’s also our friend. I grew up with him. We used to study together in school and stuff. He’s my best friend.” Prompto finished proudly. “I see. I think I understand now.” You say. “Ok, my turn for questions. Where are you from? How long have you been a hunter?” He asked. You told him how you became a hunter recently and what it was like to be in Insomnia when it fell. He looked a little melancholy as you described it to him. “Ok new topic, if you had to fan girl for one of us who would it be?” Prompto smiled mischievously. “What? Who is us?” You reply, flabbergasted. “You know. One of us. Noctis, or Ignis or Gladiolus or…..” He laughed when you did. “Now that would be telling.” You reply with a ridiculous grin on your face. Though who would you choose? You mulled it over as the conversation lapsed. Gladiolus has an incredible body, definitely. Ignis has an exotic accent and from the way Prompto describes him, is an incredible cook, Noctis has a nonchalant elegance that is certainly attractive from a distance and he’s the King now, Prompto is….. You blushed as your thoughts went to Prompto. He looked at your face and spotted your blush, “HA! So you do have a favorite, tell me. I won’t laugh I promise.” He whined. “Yeah ok, you’re already laughing, so that’s a secret I’ll keep between me and my pillow.” You responded. “Come oooooooon. Tell me.” Prompto pressed. It was obvious he wasn’t going to let up. May as well wind him up a little. “Fine, Noctis.” “Noctis?” He asked suspiciously. “Noctis.” You reply firmly. He narrowed his eyes. “Why.” “Why?” you repeated before continuing, “Ok, so he’s sort of handsome in a devil may care kind of way, He’s a king, and…. Well you know.” You say trailing off. “I know? I know what?” Prompto looked extremely confused but was hanging on your every word. “Come on Prompto you must have noticed it. None of the girls can keep their eyes off it….” You felt like you were about to crack a rib from the effort of not laughing. “Off what. Can’t keep their eyes off WHAT.” Prompto’s voice was going up an octave as his mind went to the worst possible interpretation of your vagueness. “The Regalia, every girl loves a hot ride.” You answer smirking. Prompto look at you blankly. “The car. This is about the CAR?!?!” He looked so outraged you finally burst into laughter. “No silly, I’ve already told you He’s not attractive to me and I’ve already told you I’m not telling you my preferences on that subject. The look on your face though!” You continued to laugh and his expression was haughty and offended.   
The two of you left the Crow’s nest in high spirts and headed over to the caravan nearby after you finished fueling up your motor bike. There wasn’t much to set up since all the essentials were provided for you. The two of you sat outside continuing your conversation later into the evening. You couldn’t remember the last time you had smiled so much and his smile was definitely infectious. “Ok. Ok. Can I ask you a serious question?” Prompto said. You eyed him warily. “I suppose so.” “Who is it? Seriously. C’mon, you can tell me.” He looked at you imploringly. You let out an exasperated sigh. “This again? I’ve already told you I’m not saying.” “Alright, fine.” He said but then abruptly renewed his assault. “It’s Gladiolus isn’t it. I mean, he’s a big muscly dude.” “NO!” You shouted. “Ok, then It’s Ignis. Admit it, you like those geeky glasses he wears. You know those aren’t real, He can see perfectly fine without them, He’s just a hipster.” You laughed at him before saying, “Definitely not. He’s way too condescending.” “Nah, he’s not condescending, that’s just the way his voice sounds. But you just answered my question.” He said with a Cheshire catlike smile.  
Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is where the smuttiest smut comes in. (No pun intended.) There is absolutely no plot in this whatsoever. I am a little ashamed of myself.

“OK FINE. I think you’re handsome. Is that what you want to hear!?” You half shout at him in your frustration. “Yes.” He replied, a pinkish blush spreading under his freckles. You looked at him stunned for a moment and blinked, that was not the answer you were expecting. If his reply was unexpected, what he did next was completely mind boggling. He pulled you into a rough, dominating kiss. Brain evacuation in 3… 2… 1…   
You were kissing him back, your hands fisting in his hair and body bowing toward his. A wolf whistle from across the street revived your conscious thought for a moment and the two of you broke apart. Prompto’s face was flushed and wordlessly he pulled you by the hand inside. When the door slammed behind you he renewed his assault. Pinning you backward against the door his hands boldly roamed your body mapping your curves lingering in some places longer than others. When you broke apart, gasping for air you said, “That was bold.” “What? I can be bold.” A playful smile played about his lips. “C’mon.” He said pulling you toward the bed and pushing you down. Excitement was bubbling in your stomach. He climbed on top of you pinning you to the bed, pushing your knees apart. He pinned your arms above your head with his own, rolling his hips into yours. You could feel his erection pressing into you. The denim of his jeans brushing against your bare thighs was maddening. He abandoned your lips trailing his down your jawline, then down the hollow of your throat. His breath on your neck and his lips on your throat had you writhing beneath him as you tried desperately to get some friction between your legs. You felt his smile against your skin as he thrust his hips against yours causing you to gasp at the unexpected pleasure. “Hands, here.” He said implying that you should keep them over your head. His hands however, were anything but idle. He caressed your body starting with both hands at your throat, slowly moving them downward; lingering on your breasts for a moment longer before continuing his path downward. When he reached the hem of your shirt he ran a finger along the inch of exposed skin there causing you to shudder at the contact. He slid his fingers under the hem of your shirt before deftly pulling it over your head. You shivered when the air hit your exposed skin. He smiled down at you before his hands retraced their previous path. When he cupped your breast this time he pushed the fabric down under your breasts, leaving you trussed up in your bra. His hands were hot on your cool skin. His fingers worked over your hardened nipples making you moan in pleasure and arch off the bed. He leaned down capturing your lips with his, softer and more deliberate this time. He trailed kisses down your jawline, then your neck then between your breasts. Your breathing hitched as he drew near your nipples but he ignored them, continuing his path downward across the plane of your stomach all the way down to the top of your shorts. He let out a quiet, appreciative moan, “You smell so fucking good.” He said before dragging his hot tongue along the line of your shorts on your bare skin from hip to hip. You let out a louder moan of ecstasy, bucking your hips upward. Again you felt his smile on your skin. He slowly made his way back upward, his lips and tongue leaving a scorching line where they touched, setting your nerve endings on fire. When he reached your breast you arched your chest upward toward him, silently begging him to take your nipple in his mouth. He took pity on you, capturing your left nipple between his lips, licking and sucking. His thumb traced the ropey scar on your right side while he pleasured you. You let out another sinful noise burying your hands in his hair. Much to your displeasure he stopped. You gripped his hair tighter pulling his face toward you trying to get him to continue his ministrations. “What did I say?” He breathed against your skin. You let out a whimper of need before releasing him and putting your arms back over your head. “Good girl.” He purred, capturing you in his azure gaze. He fumbled with the button on your shorts and in short time he had them off and tossed carelessly on the floor. Your underwear followed.   
You shivered slightly and he smiled. “Cold?” He asked. His eyes raked up and down your body and he unconsciously licked his lips as if you were a delicious mean and he were a starving animal. After a pause to enjoy the way you looked beneath him, he resumed his assault on your body more urgently than before. You gasped in surprise at his eagerness. His hands caressed your inner thighs. Your heartbeat sped up and your breathing became shallow. Unable to keep your hands above your head any longer, quick as lightning, you grabbed his shirt pulling him back up to your mouth. He pulled away. “What did I say? Hands off.” He emphasized, arching an eyebrow upward. “Not a chance.” You reply before flipping over on top of him. “You’ve had your turn, now I want mine.” You breathed in his ear. You felt his cock twitch in response through his jeans. Unlike his slow, torturous exploration of your body, you were ferocious in your assault. You pushed his vest off his chiseled shoulders carelessly, then ripped his shirt over his head revealing his lean, well-muscled torso. You stopped to admire him, running your hands over his chest, down his stomach, all the way down to the sensual V partially covered by his jeans. His eyes followed the progress of your hands. You ran your finger in the waist band of his jeans teasing him before unzipping them. You pulled off his pants quickly. The only thing between the two of you was the thin layer of cotton that was his underwear. You kissed him ferociously. Your tongue plunging into his mouth, coaxing a moan of pleasure from him. Your body was pressed against him hard and you rolled your hips into his instinctively. You kissed his cheek, then right on his jawline, then on down his neck. His hands fisted in your hair to pulling your lips from his neck. You met his heated gaze and kissed him roughly on the lips before pushing yourself up, grasping the band of his boxers, and pulled them slowly downward. His erection sprang free. Your eyes lingered on it for a moment. You swallowed involuntarily at the perfection before you. He was larger than you expected, his shaft thick and veined and his head was darkened from the massive blood flow to the area. A bead of liquid had leaked from the head, running down the underside of his shaft. You glanced back up at his face. He watched you with half lidded eyes, a light blush creeping beneath his freckles, and kiss swollen lips parted. Heat pooled at your center. You ran your fingers up his thighs lightly before brushing your fingers through the hair at his groin. It was blonde. You hesitantly gripped his cock in your hand, watching his face. His eyes closed and he twitched in your hand. You ran your free hand underneath, to cup his tight balls and he flexed into your hand. You gave his shaft a few experimental pumps. He let out a quiet groan. You moved you hand a little faster. This time he moaned at little louder. His eyes were closed and his hands gripped the sheets below him. Overcome by a reckless desire you leaned down, taking his head into your mouth, running your tongue along the under side. He let out a gasp, eyes snapping open to look at you. You maintained eye contact with him as you sank down, taking more of his length into your mouth. He tasted good, a taste that you could only describe as pure arousal and something distinctly Prompto. You released him from your mouth, choosing instead to run your tongue along the length of his hardened cock, watching his face. Impatience was painted there. You tugged at the skin of his sack as you licked your way back upward, circling your tongue around the head. Slowly you dragged your tongue back down again. “Goddamn it Y/N stop fucking teasing me.” He said in a throaty growl. You smiled. You tongued his balls, licking along the seam then sucked them into your mouth. Your hand resumed stroking him. The noises he made were sinful, urging you to continue. You released his balls from your mouth and took his cock in your mouth again, sucking, moving your lips up and down his shaft. He propped himself up on his elbows to watch you. You gently squeezed his balls as you took him into your mouth deeper causing him to flex his hips forward. Emboldened by the affect you were having on him you took him deeper until you felt him hit the back of your throat. His answering moan of pleasure had you dripping wet. You slowed, making eye contact with him again as your mouth slid down his shaft. You could taste his pre-come on your tongue as he hit the back of your throat. His eyes were locked on yours when you pushed him further, his head slipping down your throat. You fought back your gag reflex, holding him there, his cock so far down your throat your nose was buried in his golden hair. Your eyes watered as you flexed your throat to mimic swallowing. He collapsed back on his back, so lost in ecstasy that he could no longer hold himself up. You released him from your mouth, gasping for air. “Again,” he begged breathlessly, “That feels so fucking good do it again.” You complied. “Fuck.” He hissed through clenched teeth. You did it again. And again. “Stop.” He commanded. You ignored him, taking him deep into your throat once more. “Stop it Y/N, I don’t want to come yet.” He said, grasping your hair at the base of your neck, pulling you off him. You let out a whine of protest. “it’s my turn now.” He said rolling you over to lay between your legs. You lay on your back in breathless anticipation. He slid his hand up the inside of your thigh then pushed your legs upward to give him better access to your dripping sex. “You want me bad, huh.” He said conversationally, his fingers circling your clit. Your hips lunged forward. He pressed your hips down with one hand, circling your clit with his fingers. You let out a moan loud enough to be embarrassing. He smiled. You felt his hot breath on your inner thigh as he leaned his face closer. Then you felt his warm tongue drag slowly along your slit, up to your clitoris. His lips closed around it and he sucked hard enough for it to be almost painful. You let out a strangled cry. “Shhhhh..” He replied to your desperate, needy plea, slipping a finger inside you. “You’re so wet. You taste so sweet.” He withdrew his finger slipping it into his mouth with an expression nearing divinity. His mouth was on you again, his tongue stroking your clit faster. You let out a keening cry. He ignored you his tongue traveling lower, lapping at your entrance. You gasped when he penetrated you with his tongue, his nose stimulating your clit delivering mind-numbing stimulation. You gripped his blonde locks, writhing. “please..” You choked out, unsure of whether you were begging him to stop or continue. He pulled away from you his chin shining from your arousal. “What do you want Y/N?” “Stop…” You gasped, “I don’t want to come yet either.” “Hmmm….” He mused, “I don’t know, you’ve already shown me that you can be quite merciless. You almost made me come. Maybe I’ll just…” He trailed off his head sinking back down between your legs. His tongue resumed its assault on your clitoris and your legs began to shake violently. You could feel your orgasm building. You were right on the edge. “Please!” You begged. His mouth came off you again. “What do you want Y/N?” He asked, a note of amusement in his voice. “Please!” Your voice was desperate. “Tell me what you want Y/N.” He patiently waited for you respond. “I want you. Inside me. Now please.” You respond, your cheeks heating. He slipped two fingers inside you, stroking gently. “Like this?” He asked, smiling sensually. “No…” You moan. “I don’t know, are you sure?” He said adding a third digit, pumping his fingers into you faster. “Prompto,” You begged, “Stop teasing me.” He laughed as your hips bucked into his fingers, not quite filling you enough. You felt like a coil wound too tightly. He felt you tightening around him and withdrew his fingers. “I think you’re ready now.” Kissing your neck gently he lined his cock up to your entrance, running it up and down your slit coating himself with your arousal. He slowly impaled you on his shaft, sinking about halfway in. He stopped, studying the look on your face. “Are you Ok?” he asked his brow furrowed in concern. “Yes, I’m alright, just go slow ok? I need to get used to this…” You reply, overwhelmed. He was so large, you felt like you were being cleaved in two. He pulled out of you, shallowly thrusting back in. Your hips started moving in time with his. He drove into you deeper causing you to cry out. He hesitated but you wrapped your legs around him, pulling him closer, “Don’t stop…” You moaned. Encouraged by your reaction he drove into you deeper until he was completely sheathed in your wet heat. “It’s so tight.” He moaned, throwing his head back with his eyes closed. You caressed his cheek. “Look at me.” You say softly. He opened his eyes. They moved from your face down to your breasts bouncing in time with his thrusts. You felt your orgasm building as his hips rolled into yours. “Harder Prompto,” you urged desperately, “Faster.” He moved faster, slamming into you harder. He grabbed you neck as he filled you over and over, using his grip on your neck to drive into you deep with every stroke. You felt yourself building higher and higher. “Prompto,” you moaned, his name a benediction on your lips. “Prompto, I’m so close…” You felt yourself tightening. He felt it too. To your frustration he stopped. You let out a groan of disappointment, “No, Prompto.” You almost sobbed. “I’m not finished with you yet.” He said grabbing your hips to flip you over. “On your knees.” He demanded. You wearily complied. There was no slow introduction this time. He slammed into you jolting you forward. “You. Feel. So. Good.” He punctuated each word with a hard thrust. Each time he lunged into you his balls slapped your clitoris sending jolts of pleasure through you. He gripped your shoulder, pushing you down, driving you into the bed. His free hand gripped into your hip with bruising pressure. The room was filled with the sounds of your vicious coupling his heavy breathing and your moans of pleasure getting louder by the second. He reached around you pulling you upward with your back pressed to his chest. His hands squeezed your breasts, fingers toying with your nipples, still plunging into your core. You felt like you were going to burst from the intensity. “Touch yourself.” He demanded. “Prompto I can’t.” You moaned through your haze of stimulation. “C’mon, Y/N, do it for me. I want you to come on my cock. I want to feel you come while I’m inside you.” You moaned at his words. “Do it for me.” He whispered in your ear, giving your nipples a particularly hard pinch. His lips latched onto your shoulder. You reached behind you to bury your fingers in his hair, your other hand straying downward to your clit. You rubbed fast circles around it, your walls clamping down on his girth. “Prompto…I… I’m going to…” you were unable to finish your sentence. When you came he bit down into your shoulder. You cried out as your orgasm gripped you, your come coating his cock and running down his legs. He fucked you through your orgasm. As you rippled and pulsed around him he let out a guttural moan at your ear. The sound of his pleasure and your over-stimulation seemed to make it go on forever. You felt like your body was electrified. “I’m close.” He said, his thrusts becoming erratic. “I want to come in your mouth. I want you to taste me. Let me come in your mouth.” He begged. Your body felt like jello when he pulled out of you, flipped you onto your back, and roughly jammed his cock into your mouth. You sucked him obediently, tasting yourself on him. He thrust into your mouth a few times before gripping your hair and forcing himself further in. He came hard, his cock pulsing in your mouth. There was so you couldn’t swallow it all fast enough and it ran in rivulets down your chin onto your throat. He stilled, a look of intense pleasure on his face. He opened his eyes and watched as you licked his softening cock clean. He winced when you ran your tongue along his sensitive head and pulled away. Prompto smiled down at you wiping his finger along your chin. “You missed some.” He said with a devilish grin, surprising you when he brought his finger to his own mouth, tasting his own come. “Not as good as you.” He said before capturing your mouth with his. He broke away from the kiss. “I can taste myself on your tongue,” he moaned. “Fuck, it makes me want to go again.” You rolled on top of him capturing his lips with yours. “Maybe in the morning.” You say. The two of you curled up next to each other to drift off to sleep.


End file.
